model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Callidora Star
Appearance Dark brown, thick wavy hair that goes down past her shoulders, and a liking for winged eyeliner and smoky eyes. 23 years old, right out of her time at Hogwarts after pursuing a short internship to a potion's master. 5'5", and is fond of baggy t-shirts under her robes. Not enough muscle from never playing quidditch, and too fair from staying in the dungeons all day. Brown eyes and long ears. Full lips and a small narrow nose, and eyebrows meticulously shaped with shaving charms. Oval face with decent cheekbones and an rbf, too rushed to brush her hair. Personality Talkative and enthusiastic, if a bit naïve. Anxious to prove people wrong and do well as a professor, and in love with spreadsheets and to-do lists. Almost got sorted into Ravenclaw but she likes to joke she wasn't smart enough to make the cut. Usually optimistic and likes playing devil's advocate. Has a lot of subconscious prejudices, even if she is outwardly very accepting. Hates thinking about the horrors of the past and only focused on the future. She tries to stay honest when possible, and accept people for who they are but she also loves traditions and "the way things are". Background After an arranged marriage between her mom and papa, her papa left her mom in Carlisle and left to Lancaster to marry her dad. For most of her childhood, Callidora lived with her fathers, but floo powder made it easy for her to see her mother often as well, who also ended up marrying another man. Things were tense around the family when this happened (when Callidora was five) but routines have ironed out and Calli has learned to live with it. Callidora is raised and bred in Great Britain, and extremely patriotic. She received tutoring, and all four parents were purebloods, so Callidora has been raised about magic. Her dads are very accepting of Muggleborns and Muggles, while Seth (who married her mom) has always been a bit more conservative about these things. Calli's learned to stay quiet. In school, Calli did well in everything hands on: potions, divination, care of magical creatures, and herbology mainly. She never even tried quidditch, scoffing at is as it was overrated. She got good marks, and even got to be Prefect in her fifth year. She received NEWTS in Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Divination, and Charms In terms of her love life/personal relationships, she's in love with her work and was kind of scarred by her childhood, she doesn't want to get married, really. She still has friends from school but spends most of the time in the castle, after all, it is her home. As for what happened to Star during school and post-school, that's a bit of a mystery, ain't it? ;) The Story So Far STAR HAS A CHOCOLATE FROG CARD!!!!!!!!!!!! STAR IS CURRENTLY ON LEAVE, HUNTING FOR EXOTIC POTIONS INGREDIENTS. SHE MIGHT ANSWER LETTERS, IF DMed TO HER. Alts You should not make alts without telling others. With that said, apparently Star cannot follow the rules she tries to enforce. This is just a list of theories, none of these alts are actually confirmed (cough): # Callidora Star # Liliana Welch (rip, too soon) # Kate Wallace # Allia Victoire # Peeves # Trolley Witch # Dr. Phil # Damien Daggers # Balthazar Maxim (jk, who could possibly emulate the genius that is Balthazar Maxim) # Gabriel Cl3mens # Chronicler # Pumpkin (gone too soon; too cruelly) # Aleksandra Sinistra # Sage McGovern (this is a lie, star ain't a cinnamon bun she's a sinnamon roll) Snek.png|The true snek Star is Twinkle.jpg|Audrey Wolfrum's beautiful sketch of Star, and the first art I ever got <3 Reee.jpg|Foreshadowing? Star.png|Estelle Martin's beautiful artwork of Star!!|link=https://celandina.deviantart.com/art/Callidora-Star-706905097 Alter-ego.png|My alter ego during quidditch games|link=https://curious-crestie.deviantart.com/art/The-Golden-Snitch-352196283 Star-animoo.png|Star as an anime character STAR!!.png|Athalia's lovely art (the colour <333) STARR.png|Amir's art is too good for this world Category:Retired Character